


Red, White and Blue

by FeelsVomit



Series: Red, White & Blue [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those colours are in every part of Steve's and Captain America's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White and Blue

He thought that Captain America was different to him, they were tied together deeply.

 

Red. White and Blue. Those colours were splashed onto every part of Steve’s life.

 

Red. Anger, blood, the star on a metal arm, but more importantly the heart.

Blue. The sky, the sea, Bucky’s coat, Bucky’s eyes.  

White. Pale skin, frail by illnesses and long winters, cold by death.  The ceiling above Steve’s bed. The ice.

 

Captain America was a larger than life version of him, but it was still a version of him. He wanted to cut all the ties. Captain America was better than he could ever be.

Captain America could save the day and save everyone. The red blood seeping out of the bodies showed Steve made mistakes.

Captain America would serve and follow orders. One look into Bucky’s blue eyes and he would abandon everything to save and protect one man against all orders.

Captain America knew what was right and what was wrong. The black and white lens blurred and became useless when looking at the real world.

Steve had a flag and its symbolism wrapped around him making him a symbol. The weight of it was smothering Steve.

 

Steve looked down and saw his blood leaking through the bullet wound on his uniform. Red, white and blue.


End file.
